Total Strangers
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Her mother’s dying words answered the one question she’d wondered for years. But was losing her mother worth gaining her father? JxL.
1. Prologue

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary:** Her mother's dying words answered the one question she'd wondered for years. But was losing her mother worth gaining her father? JxL.

**Prologue**

It's not very often that someone could pin-point the exact moment their entire life self-destructed.

I was one of those few people who could.

It was a sticky summer day in Dallas, Texas. I'd been playing a few doors down with one of my best friends. Unfortunately, it was time for dinner and I was sent home. I walked down the street dejectedly and let myself into our small house.

For as long as I can remember, it's always been just me and my mother. My father was never in the picture. I didn't even know his name or what he looked like. My mother assured me over and over again that I was better off without him in my life. I never understood why until I stepped in a pool of warm blood.

Like most sensible people, I screamed.

"Rebecca," my mother's voice called.

"Mom?"

That was when I realized it was _her_ blood I'd walked in. My mother, my beautiful mother, was lying on the cheep linoleum floor of our foyer.

And she was bleeding everywhere.

I bent down beside her, no longer worried about the blood touching my skin. "Mom, what happened? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "They found me…" She paused to cough, red liquid dribbling from her delicate mouth. "Couldn't let them find him."

"Find who?" I was confused for the first time that day. Well, aside from coming home to my mother's blood.

"Your father…"

A chill ran down my spine. She _never_ talked about him voluntarily.

"Whatever happens… find Jackson Rippner. Find your father, Becca."

"Where…where is he?"

She pressed a paper into my hand. It was coated in her blood. I looked at it strangely.

"There… tell him I loved him…"

"Mom… mom?"

"Love you…" she whispered and her green eyes closed.

I was still sobbing when the police came twenty minutes later.

**Author's Notes:**

I came up with the idea behind this story almost a year ago. As many of you know, today is my birthday and also the anniversary (two years, believe it or not) of the day I started writing _Red Eye_ fan fics. I know I'm still working on _Guilty As Charged_, but I couldn't pass up my tradition of beginning a fic on this day.

Anyways, enjoy and please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter One**

Three days later, I was catching a red-eye to Miami, Florida.

My birth father's address had been found in my mother's belongings. Apparently, he would be expecting me. A plane ticket had also been found, made out in my name, and for the flight I was now waiting to board.

My mother had planned this. She'd known she was going to send me to my father. I wonder if she'd planned on dying and known I'd be going alone.

After all these years it was strange to know his name. I'd been begging for the past five years to know my father's name. Just his name. I'd thought about asking for a picture as well, but knowing his name always seemed more important.

Both my wishes came true. There was a picture with the ticket as well. Scrawled on the back was his name—Jackson Rippner.

* * *

He took one long look at the flight board and cursed.

It wasn't bad enough that he was stuck in the middle of nowhere—now his flight was delayed.

_And you had to come to this particular funeral why?_

With a sigh, Jackson Rippner backed away from the board. Planes and airports were really starting to tick him off. Both were unfortunate side-effects of his career. Most of his day was spent traveling from one destination to another. He'd racked up more than his fair share of frequent-flyer miles in the last five years.

At thirty-years-old, Jackson had spent more than half his life in airports across the globe. His official title was manager but lately it was being to feel more like babysitter. His latest job seemed to be calling more on skills used by teachers across the nation with unruly children than managing methods.

_Damn Russians… they can't do anything right..._ he griped.

Sarah Gardner was only supposed to be monitored and instead his incompetent employee had been seen by her. Before she could do anything, his employee had murdered the almost fifty-year-old woman.

Now he was in the middle of God-forsaken Texas, trapped by a freak storm that had delayed his already late flight home.

The good news was the aforementioned employee was now lying in the middle of the desert somewhere with only scorpions, spiders, and snakes for company. A few days of Texas sunshine and the corpse would be charred and the continued exposure would reduce the Russian to little more than a pile of bones.

_Never again do I work with Russians…_

* * *

My guardian at the moment is one of my mom's old friends. She's tried really hard to take care of me for the last three days, but she's really clueless about what to do with me. I think she's relieved that she gets to send me to Miami to be with my father.

Don't take this wrong way—she's sweet, really—but she has no idea what to say or do. She's trying too hard to be my mom. No one can replace her so it's hard to see her struggle with trying to be my mom.

I wave good-bye to her as she leaves with my new keeper, a woman named Mary, who works for the airline. She has to go back to work and can't take the time off to accompany me to Miami.

That's fine with me. I need to be alone.

In my jacket pocket I finger the picture my mother left. Did she leave this so that I could recognize him? Is he going to be waiting for me at the gate when I arrive at Miami? Does he even know who I am?

I have so many questions for him. I wish my mom was here with me.

Prying the picture out of my pocket, I stare at his face. How old was this picture? Does he even look like that anymore? I remember seeing photographs of my mother when she was younger—she would've been his age then. Surely this is an old photograph—this is what my father looked like when I was born.

His brown hair is long, yet it's neatly combed. He's wearing a suit and he looks comfortable in it. And he's got these gorgeous blue eyes… they're the same color as mine. Well, my eyes are blue, but his are most crystalline and liquid than mine.

I can't blame her for falling in love with him. He's handsome, but how could he leave her? Leave me? What kind of man can do that?

* * *

He sat at the bar, sipping his Scotch, while waiting for news on his flight or a report from one of his associates in Miami.

"Hello, Jack," a woman said, sliding onto the seat beside him. Her auburn curls shown even in the dim light of the Tex-Mex. She grinned at her, green eyes twinkling as she motioned to the bar tender and ordered her drink—a grapefruit sea breeze.

"Fancy meeting you here, Leese…"

"Did you really think you could follow me to Texas and I wouldn't know it? I hadn't realized you were so dense."

Jackson shook his head. Lisa Reisert had always been a mystery to him. It was a fluke that they'd even met as teenagers. And now they'd worked together for a good seven years. She was perhaps the only woman in the company that could put up with him on a daily basis.

"Leese, I'm sorry about what happened—"

"Don't start," she ordered, pointing her finger at him as her drink arrived. She took a long sip before looking up at him again. "I thought you'd said you'd be careful."

"I was. How was I supposed to know that he wouldn't listen to my orders?"

"She's alone now, Jackson. We agreed that it was better for her to stay there than to be with us, remember?"

He sighed. He'd never been pleased with the arrangement they'd made. It was too risky.

"I know. Sometimes I wish we could just settle down…"

"You know they'd kill us if we did," Lisa said sadly, reaching for his hand. "They'd kill her too."

"What are we going to do now?"

"The back-up plan should already be in motion. Louise should have her in custody by now. She's safe."

Jackson nodded. "Okay. Let's finish this job and get home already."

"Agreed."

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry about the length between updates! I didn't intend to do that!

As some of you know, my flash drive with all of my writing (novels, fan fics, etc) died almost two weeks ago and has yet to have the data recovered. Naturally, I was very upset and I'm just now relaxing enough that I can write again. I was so upset I physically couldn't write if you can imagine it.

Plus I was trying to figure out specifics for this story since I could've taken it in one of at least three directions. I think this will be one of the more interesting ways.

Enjoy and please read/review! Once again, I apologize for making you all wait!

Lily- Thank you! Enjoy the story: )


	3. Chapter Two

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Two**

It was well after midnight when the call came for my flight. After all the delays from the thunderstorm, we were finally leaving. I was finally going to meet my father.

My keeper, Mary, helped me onto the plane and introduced me to the flight crew. The African-American woman was really sweet, but the redhead must've had a bad day. She was rather grumpy and not pleased with my presence.

I settled into my seat as a woman in business clothes slipped down the aisle. I'd seen her in the airport earlier. She'd been helping give directions to an elderly woman who was lost in Dallas International Airport. I can't blame the old lady. I've been there numerous times with my mom and I still get confused.

The business woman was confident and secure in herself. She walked with her head high, her auburn hair bouncing as she stepped over other people's baggage.

She reminded me of my mother.

* * *

"So, you're sitting here?" Jackson asked, looking up from his paperwork.

Lisa smiled at him. "Yes, Jack, I am. See the ticket?"

He took the paper from her hand, frowning at the seat assignment. "Is this some kind of joke?"

She rolled her green eyes at him. "Do you think I really have time for surprises like this? Give me a break."

"I thought we decided it was too risky to be seen in public together."

"I didn't arrange the ticket. Besides, the whole flight is full. I already checked with the stewardess."

He sighed, standing up. "Let me put your bag away then."

Lisa stepped back, letting Jackson lift her carry-on bag so he could stow it in the overhead compartment. She scooted past him, sitting down in the window seat with her purse on her lap.

"Are we going to fight all flight?" he asked, returning to his seat. He picked up his papers, rearranging them on the tray table.

"I don't know… are you going to work the entire flight?"

"Hahaha, very funny, Leese."

"You see? This is why our relationship is strictly professional," Lisa snapped, her arms crossed. _Why didn't I wait and take another flight?_

"Oh, so there's going to be no surprise trips to the bathroom this time?" Jackson grinned at her.

"None. And I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

"Leese, I'm sorry about what happened to Sara. I can't believe that idiot—"

"It's too late, Jackson. You can't fix what you've done."

He watched her eyes flick down, her hands tightening on her leather purse. Her feet were shifting on the floor, not settled.

"Are you still afraid of flying?" he whispered, leaning towards her ear.

Lisa's head turned and she shot him a 'go die now' look. He leaned back into his seat.

"Point taken," he muttered. "But I am still sorry about Sara."

Her jaw tightened, her eyelids closing. "I shouldn't have left her in danger like that. It's my fault. I should have fixed things between us…"

"Ssh, Leese. You don't have too. I can take care of her or you can. We don't have to worry about that."

"You travel all the time… she won't want to do that. We can't bring her into our world."

"She's already living in our world. She found Sara, remember? It's too late to stop that. We just have to keep her safe."

Lisa nodded, still not looking at him.

_This is going to be a long flight…_

* * *

In my backpack I had packed some of my mom's books. She had loved to read. Her favorite books were well-worn, the spines crackling from use, and pages smooth and slightly wrinkled at the corners.

I picked _The Killing Hour_ out of the small stack. The yellow cover was bright, the thick paperback about to fall apart. Mom had been joking about needing to replace it the week she died.

I didn't learn why she was so protective of this copy until I reached page seventeen and it started talking about partners. That's when the notes started.

_LR and JR partners for ? years_

_He didn't back her up, the coward ran away._

Next to "It all happened so fast." _You fell for him, Leese. You fell for him too soon. It was over before you knew it._

When it remarked about her being left dead, an arrow was drawn and dead was underlined. _You killed her, Jackson. You'll kill them both._

Who was Leese? What did she have to do with my father? What was going on?

I read on, intrigued by the ghostly writing of my dead mother. Her story, my story.

* * *

"I loved you, Leese," Jackson said softly, turning to look at her again. His papers were still spread before him.

He saw Lisa bite her lip.

"I mean it."

"But not anymore, right? You don't love me anymore and I don't love you. It's perfect," she whispered, not facing him.

"We work together. It wouldn't be ethical—"

She let out a bark-like laugh, so haughty and cold he could hardly believe it was coming from her. "Oh, so now you don't want to mix business with pleasure? You're all self-righteous…"

"That's not—"

"I loved you, Jackson. I risked my life and my career for you. And what did you do? You left me heartbroken and pregnant. What was I supposed to do? I was ready to die for you…for our love…"

"I'm sorry. It just wasn't meant to be. We're better as a team than we ever were—"

She snorted. "You still don't want to face the past, do you? You don't even care about her!"

"Louise has it under control, remember?" Jackson snapped. "It was your idea to exile her!"

Lisa's head whipped around to face him. "And you agreed! You were supposed to refuse! If you'd cared, you'd have refused!"

A stewardess, the gentle African-American woman, came down the aisle, pausing at their seats. "Is everything okay here?"

Jackson flashed her a charming smile. "My girlfriend is just a little upset. You see, she just came from the funeral of a dear friend…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can get you? Some water, tissues…?" the stewardess asked.

"Water would be great," Lisa croaked, jabbing Jackson in the ribs with her elbow. He didn't even flinch.

"Okay, I'll get you some water. Feel better."

She half-smiled at the stewardess, waiting for her seatmate to explode. Knowing Jackson, his anger was about to boil over and she was the only person he could take it out on.

**Author's Notes:**

Once again, I apologize for this update taking forever! Losing my flash drive set me back and then I ended up starting an extra class in October before I got involved in NaNoWriMo. After that ended, my teachers obviously don't understand that I have a life outside of school, so they sapped up my writing time and energy.

I hope everyone is having a good holiday. I'm going to try my best to update all my fan fics on a regular basis, but my family plans aren't completely set yet. I still might be computer-less for a few days at my aunt's. I haven't been home these past two days due to last-minute shopping with dad, work, and now I have a family party to go to in about ten minutes.

I'm sure this chapter has raised a few questions, so please, leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer them.

Enjoy and please read/review! I can't believe I went so long without updating! I feel absolutely horrible!

Lily- While this story does take place during _Red Eye_, it's kinda of an alternate universe where Jackson and Lisa knew each other a long time ago and work together. Their romantic relationship fell to pieces, which is why they have a strained relationship now. I hope that makes sense! Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter Three

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Three**

The more I read, the more confused I became.

At times it seemed like my father had an affair with another woman, which broke my mother's heart. At other times it seemed like my mother had been a fly-on-the-wall for her relationship with my father. Clearly there was animosity towards him, but then again, he'd abandoned her.

The notes lured me faster than the story. I wanted to know—I _needed_ to know who they were, what had happened, and how their lives had been torn apart.

* * *

The stewardess returned with a small bottle of water and tissues. Once she headed back down the aisle, Jackson turned to face his ex-lover.

He could feel his anger rising, his blood boiling below the surface. How dare she insinuate that he didn't love his daughter?

His love for his daughter had led him to sacrifice her. She had been safe from the reach of the company—who would have all too willing recruited her or used her against him—even though he knew that her tranquil life would eventually come to an end. His only regrets were that she was still young and that he'd never spent time with her. He'd only ever seen her from afar.

_That will all change soon. Just one more job and I'll bring you home. Just one more job…_

"I should have left you back then," Lisa said quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't even think about it. If you'd disappeared without a word, they would've hired me to kill you."

"You'd never have been able to pull it off."

"Why? Because we screwed each other?" Jackson snarled. If there hadn't been people watching…there was no telling what he'd do.

"No…because I'd kill you first, jackass."

He laughed. "Leese, my dear, you've never killed anyone before."

"The Keefe hit is mine, manager boy."

"I hate to remind you, shark bait, that the Russians are performing the hit. You just make sure that it happens."

"Oh, believe me, it will. I know it will happen."

He couldn't resist a smirk at her attitude change.

"Keep telling yourself that, shark bait."

* * *

_Shark bait? What is that…some kind of sick pet name?_

Lisa's lips pursued together. The Keefe job had been a bad idea from the beginning. Assassinating a public official was always tricky business, but working with Jackson Rippner was far worse than any reprisals they might face if caught by the feds.

It was Jackson who was in charge of the team. It was Jackson who was responsible for the Russians. It was Jackson who she'd given her heart to all those years ago.

It was also Jackson who she still loved with the shattered remains of her hardened heart. She'd grown bitter over the years—she'd willingly admit it.

All that mattered now was getting back to her daughter. She had to get back to her before the company did or there was another accident like Sarah's murder.

* * *

She's not my mother.

Sarah, the woman who raised me, is not my mother. I have proof now.

The kindly woman who I found bleeding in our home in Texas is my grandmother. Sarah Gardner is not my mother. Lisa is. Lisa, who had an affair with my father, is my birth mother.

She left me in Texas with Sarah when I was born. She walked out of my life then—Sarah wrote it down. It was on page seventy-four next to "time of death". In the margin, Sarah recorded my birth as Lisa's time of death.

Okay, so my mother didn't exactly walk away. She died.

Giving birth to me killed my mother. Her affair with a killer ended her life. I killed her.

She died when she started hemorrhaging. My father, of course, wasn't present. Sarah took me in, treating me as her own daughter.

That's what the margin says. That's why with her dying breath she told me to find my father.

No matter what, Sarah will always be my mother. After all, she's the one who raised me. I can't claim Lisa as my mother. As far as I'm concerned, Sarah Gardner is my mother.

I am Rebecca Gardner, not Rebecca Rippner.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay once again! I'm still hoping life will calm down enough that I can find time to put serious effort into this (it will probably only be ten chapters total) and finish it.

I haven't been home at all this week due to pre-mid-term week madness and a guitar concert (which went very badly). Next week I have some half-days and days off, so hopefully I can sit down a write, but my creative writing class is demanding more and more time. I'm working on _Fatal Target_, the follow-up to _Coldest Degree_, and at the moment I'm writing approximately a punishing 4,000-5,000 words a day the night before my class, then doing corrections (which involved re-writing a majority of what I just rewrote Thursday).

Anyways, I should (fingers crossed) be done by March with this story.

Okay, explanations:

This fan fic is AU but it takes place at the same time/place as _Red Eye_. Jackson and Lisa are on Fresh Air Flight 1019 from Dallas, TX to Miami, FL. Lisa and Jackson met as teenagers and ended up joining the same company together (Lisa originally as a fairly non-active role). They fell in love and had a child, but sadly they knew she'd have to be hidden in order to survive. They placed her with family and went on with their lives.

I hope that helps clarify a bit of the plot. Yes, the Keefe job is still on. I just haven't figured out how to make that bit work yet.

Enjoy and please read/review! If you have any questions, just ask!


	5. Chapter Four

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Four**

"Rippner and Reisert have been sighted, sir," a terrified-looking employee relayed over a phone. What a hell of a way to start field training—observing the legendary team of Rippner and his ex-lover.

"Have they seen you?" his boss demanded.

"No, sir. They appear to be arguing."

"Good. Slip Reisert the warning within the next twenty minutes. If she hasn't given into the demands by the end of the flight, phone me, and we'll move into Stage 2."

"What's Stage 2?"

A hollow laugh. "You've got a lot to learn about the business, kid."

* * *

I can't hold it any longer.

Even though our flight was delayed multiple times, I haven't been to the bathroom since I left Louise's house. In the time between, I drank one pint-sized bottle of water, one can of Coke, and two grande-sized strawberry smoothie-type drinks from the Starbucks in the airport.

Not to mention the Gatorade in the car on the way over.

And food? Pul-leeze. I've eaten plenty of junk since then. There isn't much else to do while stuck in an airport aside from stuffing your face and shopping in the gift shops.

So it's off to the bathroom I must go. It's a good thing we can take off our seatbelts now.

* * *

"Get one thing straight in your puny, sex-driven mind, manager boy. When the Keefe hit goes down, I'll be the one with the credit. Yes, you may have the grand design to your credit, but it is my calls that will secure his death. It is my contacts who will move Keefe to the proper location. It is my knowledge of the Russian language that has issued the orders with our killers," Lisa explained, a smile slipping across her face. "Without me, there's no way you'd succeed."

He leaned closer to her, his lips sending shivers down her spine as he spoke into her ear. "You never learn, do you, shark bait? I taught you Russian…along with some other profitable skills…"

"I'm not the whore this time, Jackie-boy. I'm your co-worker," she hissed back, meeting his cold eyes.

"I never said you were a whore."

"That's the role you usually give me, isn't it?"

He shook his head. His brown hair fell into his eyes, giving him a casual elegance. How many women would die just to have him smile at them? How many would die to sleep with him? How many other women would risk their careers, their families, and their lives just to be cast aside like a used toy?

Jackson's charisma and charm had attracted her in their wild youth. It was Jackson who showed her their world. It was Jackson who took her under his wing, showed her the ropes of the business, and later his bed.

Then, when push came to shove, he dropped her. He might as well have stuck a knife in her heart.

"I never meant for that to happen."

"It happened in our personal life, too, Jack. With you, it never just stays at the office."

"Lesse—"

"It's too late, Jack. After this job, I'm out. I'm taking Rebecca and I'm out. Consider this my two weeks' notice."

She slapped an envelope on his tray table as she squeezed past him into the aisle. She had to get away before he could see her tears.

_I gave you thirteen years of my life. I won't give you anymore…_

* * *

I saw her ahead. The woman from the airport. The one who reminded me of Sarah.

Her back was to me as she moved down the aisle towards the bathroom. She was walking slowly, almost wobbling on her heels. Her confidence was gone; shattered.

I felt a rush of sympathy for this stranger. I can't begin to explain it.

* * *

Jackson reached from the envelope, scowling as he watched Lisa disappear. He couldn't believe it. Not more than two hours ago they'd been planning to start a new life together. They had been talking about raising Rebecca together, away from the company's prying eyes, and being a family.

An honest-to-God family.

And now Lisa wanted to throw it all away.

_What the hell are you thinking, Leese? The company doesn't accept resignations—they only listen to death certificates._

He ripped open the plain envelope. His name, a simple _Jack_ in Lisa's cursive, was painstakingly centered on the front.

Unfolding the letter, more of Lisa's familiar handwriting came into focus before his eyes.

It was an apology letter. An apology letter disguised as a resignation.

* * *

She was passing him. Now was his chance.

"Excuse me, miss, are you Lisa Reisert?" he asked her, stepping in front of the auburn-haired woman.

She froze, swiping at the tears in her green eyes. "What?"

"Is your name Lisa Reisert?"

"Yes…why? Is something wrong?"

"Just news." He held out the letter. "For you."

Bewildered, Lisa took the proffered paper. "Who is this from?" she started to ask, looking back up.

By then, he'd disappeared.

* * *

I wasn't paying much attention as I walked towards the bathroom.

As a result, I plowed right into the back of the lady from the airport. I swear she jumped a few inches.

She turned around to face me and I found myself locked in her green gaze. She was even prettier close up and her face reminded me, well, of my own. I just stared at her, not even bothering to fumble for an apology.

"Re…Rebecca?" she gasped.

I have no idea how she knew my name. It's not like I've talked to her before or anything. I'm not wearing a nametag either and my name on any of my clothes or a necklace. That had been against Sarah's rules.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry," I finally muttered, embarrassed. I can be such a klutz at times.

"No, it's fine." She wiped at a few stray tears.

"Are… are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine. What are you doing here, Rebecca?"

My name. Again.

I just had to ask. Can you blame me?

"How…how do you know my name?"

She froze. Like a deer-in-the-headlights freeze. I'd trapped her.

"I…I…"

This time _she_ was the one stumbling over her words. It was almost a relief to not be the one in the spotlight. I'd frozen up too many times at school in my past to ever be able to stand the humiliation involved in public speaking.

At least I don't get sick like that brunette in that one movie whenever she speaks. That would be ten times worse—I'd never live that one down.

"Leese? You okay?" another voice called. It was a guy.

I turned around and I could swear my jaw hit the floor of the plane.

Standing less than two feet from me, his blue eyes on the mystery woman who knew my name, was my father. My father.

My father was on the plane.

**Author's Notes:**

And they meet!

Keep the reviews coming, they light a fire under my lazy butt and get me clacking away at the keyboard!

It's exam week (yikes!) so I don't know if/when I'll be updating, but, hey, at least I'm getting faster at this! It's still not my usual once-a-day schedule, but it's improving. Hang in there!

Thanks for all the reviews, and please, please read and review! The more reviews I get begging for more, the faster I tend to write. It helps me remember that I'm actually working on a story if I get reviews. Constructive crit is welcome, and so are those quickie reviews that say 'please update soon!'. Hey, I'll take something that simple. Seriously, I'm easy to please.

Anonymous reviews are accepted, too, and I'll respond to them in the next chapter. (If I receive any, since I always respond to reviews.)

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter Five

**Total Strangers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Five**

My father wasn't just alive. He was standing in front of me. On the same, exact plane. This wasn't right. How? No, wait, it just wasn't possible. Period. End of psycho story.

Was it?

*~*~*

"Leese? Who is this?"

He'd seen Lisa tongue-tied before, but never as dumbstruck as she was this moment. Flustered didn't begin to describe her, or the blonde girl before her. The girl stared at him like he was some sort of ghost.

Lisa regained her voice enough to mumble, "It's her. Rebecca."

_Rebecca? Our… our Rebecca?_

He sensed a trap. The odds of their job sticking them on the same plane at the same time as their estranged daughter? No way could that be a coincidence.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack—I was in labor for over forty-five fucking hours—of course I'm sure!" Lisa hissed at him, directing her anger at her lover, not her young daughter. _Their_ young daughter.

Rebecca turned, her blonde braid narrowly missing Jackson's arm. She walked toward her seat, vanishing up the aisle. He moved to go after her, stayed only by Lisa's death grip on his arm. Her grip reminded him that this wasn't a nightmare—this was real life. Their daughter was really here with them on the plane.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I can't deal with this right now. He may be my dad, but after everything that's happened, I'm not ready to deal with him yet. This whole flight was supposed to help me prepare to meet him—not for me to actually meet him.

I don't even know his whole story yet, not to mention who the lady he's traveling with is and how she fits into my life. She seems to act like she's my mother, but is she? I mean, honestly, if by some bizarre chance she stayed with my father, why didn't she keep me? Why banish me to my grandmother?

Then again, according to Sarah, my mother died when I was born. So she can't be on this plane, can she?

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What now, Leese?"

She loosened her grip a bit. "Give… just give her space. She… she knows you, but not me. Not… me…"

"Remember what we decided? Sarah told her you were dead to protect her. She was only to contact me in a dire emergency."

"Did she?"

"Did she want?" Jackson asked.

"Contact you?"

"No."

Lisa leaned against the bathroom door. "Someone… someone put her on this plane. She knew you…"

"I've never met her, Leese. You know that."

"Still…"

"Listen to me. It has to be a coincidence. A very odd coincidence. Did Sarah have friends in Miami?"

"Just my father, but they haven't talked in years," she said, not sure where Jackson was going with this. What did Miami have to do with Rebecca? Sarah was dead. Rebecca was homeless.

"Joe doesn't know about her, does he?"

"Of course not. I wanted to tell him, but… I… couldn't find the words."

"There's no reason for Rebecca to go to Miami unless…"

Lisa frowned. "You think she was sent after us?"

"Yes. But if it was the company or Sarah, I'm not sure. Either way, she's in danger. We need to find a safe way to get her off the plane. Did you bring a disguise with you?"

"In my carry-on, why?"

Her lover's smile worried her. "Makeovers, Leese. Just in case. First… we need to switch seats with someone else."

"Like who? This plane is full to capacity. There are no other seats."

"I know… just offer to trade with someone else. See if they want window seats."

"Jack—"

"Just do it, Leese. For our daughter. She needs us alive to figure out what's going on."

That got her attention. She stopped protesting and headed around the back, cutting through the galley to get to the other side of the plane.

Jackson sighed. His hands slipped into his pants pockets as he walked down the row past their seats. The blonde girl was still a little bit further ahead. He couldn't blame her from running. Facing the truth was never pleasant.

He pulled even with two young women. He flashed them a charming smile, pleased that they were still awake.

One of them, the brunette closest to the aisle, pulled white wires out of her ears. Headphones, or more accurately, earphones. She turned her head toward him, smiling back. "Hi. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind switching seats with my sister, niece, and me."

"What's wrong with your seats?"

"My sister is afraid of planes. With the turbulence we've been having, sitting near the window is upsetting her. Would you mind switching seats?"

"Oh, not at all," she offered, unbuckling her seatbelt. "C'mon, Mary, Linda… let's go."

"Thank you so much. Our seats are just down this way…"

At the same time Jackson started down the aisle, Lisa appeared with three others in tow. He winked at her, leading the three women that way as Lisa circled around to their real seats. It was best to move around so no one actually knew who took who's seats.

With each of the unsuspecting groups in place, Jackson picked up Lisa's carry-on. Together they headed off toward the galley, each one pulling objects from the bag and heading off to separate bathrooms to change.

Jackson pitched his old clothes in the trash of the bathroom. A wig covered his dark hair, turning it dirty blonde. He darkened his skin color with make-up, giving his face a tan. He shrugged into loose jeans and a t-shirt that was the opposite of his usual clothes. Brown contacts went into his eyes. His watch disappeared in the bag along with his nice dress shoes. Sneakers with a bit of mud went on his feet.

Satisfied, he headed over to his new seat. He took the aisle seat, wanting to be between Lisa, their daughter, and anyone who might wish them harm. It was the least he could do.

He barely settled into his seat when gothic-looking woman appeared. A purple corset stood out against her black shirt and skirt. Fishnet stockings covered her pale legs. Pancake makeup turned her skin lighter than usual. Thick eye make-up and black fingernails helped complete the outfit. The black and purple wig didn't hurt either.

"Leese?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" she muttered, slipping past him to get into the far seat. The empty seat between them would house their daughter, provided they could get Rebecca to trust them.

"Not at all."

"Good."

"I guess this means you aren't resigning?" he asked.

"Don't push it, Jackass."

Jackson reclined in his seat a bit, a smirk on his face. _That's the Leese I know…_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Many thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. I've been working on this chapter for a long time, so hopefully it's not too terribly disjointed.

Please, please review and enjoy!

Patriot16- Thanks! Enjoy! :)


End file.
